User blog:Avix g/Advice for Starters
Last Updated: 1 June 2017. Note: Do not assume that this is the most accurate, definitive source of information for this topic. I am human (or at least, I think so), and I may be wrong. Did you recently find out about The Final Stand 2? Want some help on how to be a better player? If you do, continue reading. Note: This blog post was designed for beginners. However, all players may benefit from reading this article. A whole bunch of random ideas (in no particular order). Keep your distance from zombies. Zombies will hurt you if you get too close. There's a reason why you start with a pistol and not just a knife (also, assuming you have the default controls, pressing "v" will allow you to attack with a knife). Try not to use melee weapons if a gun is available. While zombies do relatively little damage in the first few nights, you will die if you try to kill them with a knife later, even as a finishing blow. There are some players who succeed at using melee weapons, but you, as a new player, are not one of them. Even when you've run out of ammo, it is still a better idea to sprint (left shift) away from the threat than to face it with a knife. The other players will hopefully deal with it sooner or later. Bullets pass through players. If someone's head is in the way and you know there's a zombie right on the other side, you can shoot and the bullets will hit the zombie. workspace:FindPartOnRayWithIgnoreList() is fun. There was a time when you could push other players into the undead horde. However, this appears to have been changed. You can upgrade weapons. You've probably figured this out, but some players (such as me) may miss the "Upgrades" button in the upper left corner of one of the shop menus. I highly recommend buying all upgrades except for "Bottomless Reserves" for the pistol, as it only costs $6 850 and seriously increases your ability to contribute to the team. Your pistol won't last forever. In a technical sense, it will. However, in gameplay, it may as well be a BB gun past night 10. You should probably get another gun by then. After the pistol, the M93R is a decent weapon. Help buy ammo once in a while. "Ammo isn't free?" No, it's not free. That one generous player on the server is often bankrupting itself just to make sure everyone else can feed their dual pistols and Micro Uzis. Many a shop have died due to players being too selfish to purchase ammo. You'll be surprised how much longer the server survives. Don't stand on the roof. The typical noob. Begging "buy ladder plz" until they get one, and then proceeding to stand on the roof with a pistol. It is practically guaranteed that any money they get will not be used wisely. There are some people whose high-altitude habits can be justified. For most of us, it is better to be on the ground. Snipers may find it easier to aim when they're at eye level with the zombies. There are times later in the game when a ladder may be useful, but most new players will not make much use out of it. "But I can retreat to the roof if the zombies reach the shop!", I hear you say. There's a tactic to buy 15 seconds for every player still alive if that happens, but that's beyond beginner stuff. Choose perks wisely. If you put your perk points in the right places, you can gain a significant advantage over those who spent their perk points foolishly. Be warned that once allocated, you cannot redistribute perk points without paying ROBUX. Also, remember that every perk can attain three levels, with a cost of 6 points. This increases the effectiveness of a perk in a perk slot. Also, note the distinction between Locking Perks and those that do not lock. Locking Perks are usually better, but they cannot be switched out. A particular example is Profiteer in late-game or end-game, as money becomes nearly useless due to the everything being already bought. Don't walk up to boomers. Ok, first things first. Boomers do not explode on contact, but only on death. However, that does not mean you should get within knifing distance. If there's a sniper on the server and it (partially) knows what it's doing, you don't want it to kill the walking bomb in front of you and kill you in the process. Attack the boss as soon as it appears. You cannot outrun the boss. Those crucial seconds between it spawning and you dying should be spent dumping all your bullets into it. Of course, dealing with immediate zombies is important too, but the boss is priority. If everyone cooperates, the boss usually dies before it takes anyone else with it. Listen to the experienced. This is possibly the most important piece of advice. In fact, you are doing so already. Of course, I like to think of myself as humble, so I wouldn't call myself "experienced". What happens when soldiers in an army refuse to follow their leaders? It's either an embarassing defeat or a coup d'état. In this game, I'd bet on the former. The experienced are experienced for a reason (unless they were the noob who stood on the roof all the time, in which case you must make the decision of who to trust). Final Thoughts Most of these tips could be summed up in one sentence. "Don't be stupid, don't be selfish, and don't be fooled by cool purchases." - Avix_G Now you know how to be above the noobs who haven't read this blog post (but don't, 'cause the ladder is useless). Category:Blog posts